


Hey I Love You

by nic__nac



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: :-), Implied/Referenced Sex, Jason isn't mentioned directly, Love Poems, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, but it's about him, leave me alone, look i just wanted soft sad jaytim ok?, now with art!, they're implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic__nac/pseuds/nic__nac
Summary: Hey, I love youBut those words can’t describe my loveNothing can, but I will tryTry to give them meaningorTim trying to explain his love for one Jason Peter Todd
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night,,, I was in my feels okay?,,, okay
> 
> Be mindful of some tags ^_^!!!

Hey I Love You

Hey, I love you

But those words can’t describe my love

Nothing can, but I will try

Try to give them meaning

I love seeing you in the morning

I love seeing your smile 

You always greet me with that smile

I want to frame it

You look so happy 

I love it when you’re happy

I hate it when you’re down for days

So I cling onto moments like this

For they give me something to come home to

Something to protect

I love all your little hobbies

How passionate you are about them

How hard you work 

And your voice is something heavenly

It’s like honey, that voice

It flows like a river 

Through me and out 

All the little sounds you make

Skin hot and melting,

under my touch

It’s a melody 

Baby

I love you

I love every inch of you 

I love how you feel around me

How you give all of yourself to me

At your most vulnerable

I love how you trust me

You have such a good heart 

You care about me 

You care about everyone

Everyone but yourself 

I hate you for that

I hate that you put yourself in harm’s way

That you care about me

About everyone

More than yourself

Sometimes you get so hurt

That I worry you might leave me

Forever

And sometimes all you do is cry 

For days on end

All you ever dream of is leaving me 

Forever

But you never do

You always come back to me

To cook for me, to read to me 

To sing to me, to love me

I’m so proud of you 

So, hey

I love you

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I made this into a comic a while ago! Enjoy! Warnings still apply be safe!

Hey, I Love You.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
